


AU for Cradle of Blood

by kanshou87



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedicated fan-work based on Sagakure's Cradle of Blood on-going series. Contains an alternate prequel, random made-up scenes and touching ending to the series. I would recommend readers to read her work before starting on mine for a better understanding.   </p>
<p>After the Great War has ended, vampires were forced into prostitution by their hunter counterparts. It was living hell for a pureblood survivor until he found salvation in the arms of a vampire hunter, Kiryuu Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagakure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagakure/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cradle of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14759) by Sagakure. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original plot and characters that were used as reference in this fanfic. They solely belong to their respective owners, Hino Matsuri and Sagakure-san. I have the author's permission to build another AU based on her wonderful fanfic, so please don't accuse me of plagiarism. 
> 
> Warning: Some chapters might have non-con rape and depiction of violence. I strongly advise readers to read the author's notes before starting each chapter for any indication. This story is also yaoi based which means its boy x boy. 
> 
> I'm still a beginner in descriptive writing. I hope you can put up with my truncated flow and will not be put off reading them. I apologize in advance if I were to make any grammatical errors and typos. Hence, it will be great if you can leave your comments after you have read my fanfics for me to improve myself.

**Prequel: Prayer**

_This one – shot is separated into two parts. The first one is the_ _**prequel** _ _of Cradle of Blood (CoB). It's_ _**totally AU** _ _and it does not clash with the main plot in CoB._

_The second part is my version of expected ending. This AU ending was based on my dream (you can see how deep my obsession can go…). Again, this is_ _**NOT the REAL ENDING OF THE STORY** _ _. Please do not misunderstand my intention as plagiarism. I have no idea what her version of CoB's ending._

_In short, I would categorize it as a one short once it's finished. At the moment, the status will be ongoing._

_Appreciation: I would like to thank Sagakure for allowing me to use her Cradle of Blood fanfic as reference. Her suggestions were very encouraging. I would like to thank YenGirl for encouraging me to post this up since our last conversation months ago. ;)_

Heavy droplets of rainwater wet the dry earth bellow. Flashes of lightening lit up the darkened sky followed by the ferocious roar of thunder as though in reply. A frightened little boy was running barefooted through the heavy thunderstorm; doubtful of his destination. The boy, named Kaname Kuran, was a pureblood. Purebloods were said to be the most powerful vampires that had ever existed – known as the king of the vampire society. However, a cruel twist of fate had spelt the end of their reign Along with the defeated side of the war; the vampires, they faced a malicious destiny – permanent enslavement.

Even the children like Kaname were not spared. Shortly after end of the war, the young pureblood was captured and enslaved by Asato Ichijou, the traitorous vampire who had led to his family's demise. Badly wounded and heavily drugged by anti-vampire chemicals, Kaname were forced to tolerate unspeakable torture and abuse from his captor without having any respite. Days for freedom seemed bleak as days passed for the twelve year old, shackled to the filthy walls of the cot.

However, that did not stop Kaname from hoping. He strongly believed that one day he would be able to find his way out of the hellhole. The chance that he had dreamt of had finally arrived when one of Asato's servants carelessly left the cell door unlocked when he came to collect the leftovers. As quiet as a mouse, he crept out of his the cell. He successfully bypassed all the guards undetected until he reached the kitchen.

Kaname quickly scanned the surroundings. Luckily, they were no one around. Perhaps Ichiou had them busied themselves with one of his soirée. Without wasting any time, he wriggled into the tiny space in between a stack of wooden cartons of wine bottles and the wall. He squeezed himself into a small hole hidden behind it. This was his only nearest escape that he knew of.

He silently thanked Takuma for his help. The cheeky blonde vampire had showed him this particular escape route when they were kids. It was Takuma's favourite hiding place for hide-and-seek. Aside from the royalist families, Kaname used to visit the Ichijou's back when he was a kid. He would tag along with his parents to the mansion, attending vampire gatherings held by the head of the Senior Council.

Kaname hated those moments when he had to deal with the adults in the party. Putting up a fake mask and accommodating those hungry vultures were among of the things that he disliked the most. Despite that, he always looked forward to meet his friends, even though he really never showed it. The grandson of Ichijou would welcome him in open arms and dragged him into one of his "adventures". Together with the rest of the noble kids: self- reserved Kain Akatsuki, rebellious Aidou Hanabusa and shy little Ruka Souen, Kaname made himself a group of strong allies.

Unlike the rest of his subordinates who revered and fear him, these five vampires were fiercely loyal and inseparable to their pureblood friend. Kaname could always depend on them, knowing they are all willing to aid him sincerely, without expecting anything in return. That's was why when Kaname heard of his allies' defeat by the hunters; he couldn't help worrying about their safety. He had ordered Seiren to send reinforcements to help his friends, but it was too late. The grey haired vampire failed to retrieve any information about their whereabouts after their capture. The news devastated the young pureblood gravely. There was little he could do as Kaname himself was captured soon afterwards.

Little that he knew, the Fates has other plans for them in the future…

.

Kaname winced as millions of raindrops splashed upon his abused back like thousands of sharp needles. His marred back was still bleeding sluggishly due to the drugs retarding effects. His vision was fogged by the heavy drizzle, the pureblood had no idea of where was going. However, that did not stop him. It would not be long until the prison guards have realized he had escaped from his cell.

Kaname followed his dull instinct to trail the wet gravel road, leading him further from the Ichijou Mansion. His stamina was fading away; he had slipped into random mud puddles and fell a few times as he ran. Despite that, he continued dashing forward and only stopped for brief seconds to rest. After hours of hurdle through the thunderstorm, the pureblood had finally collapsed.

.

The chirping of the birds stirred Kaname from his unconsciousness. The awful thunderstorm had finally passed and the sky was once again filled with clear blue skies. The pureblood found himself lying in front an old abandoned church, body still wet from the rain. After a few seconds of struggle, he staggered into the building to seek refuge. There were no one inside to his relief; the last thing that he wanted was to bump into humans. With his current state, Kaname would be an easy prey to anyone of them, even to an unarmed man. Like vampires, purebloods were desired by humans. Rather than the powerful, enriching blood they possessed, these so-called kings of vampires were deemed as prized items in the slave market. The younger a pureblood, the more valuable it would be. A strong and healthy one could fetch an enormous sum, one that was worth of five years of a farmer's harvest combined together. Purebloods are deemed to be prize collections of rich merchants, bought as private pleasure slaves. Some unlucky ones would be used as "test subjects" to vampire hunter's research on their enemies. It was rumored pureblood's blood was a part of the recipe for immortality, though there were not enough scientific proof to that at the moment.

Kaname entered the nave of the abandoned church. There were several rows of wooden pews placed in middle. The lack of care caused the pews to rot and splinter. Patches of mosses adorned the edges and seat at random position. Wild weeds grew from the cracks of the parquet floor, its serene green contrasted with the dark colors of flooring. The aisles were equally in bad condition; they were smudged with brownish green patched and badly damaged by old age. Kaname looked up and saw a few broken clerestories on both sides of the aisle. Several glass shards were lying beneath the dusty ground, with a few chunks of rocks beside them, as if they had been deliberately wrecked.

The only part that seemed to be in good condition was the chancel. The items on the altar seemed untouched, though there were specks of dust on them. The sight of Holy Cross and the window painting of baby Jesus in the arms of Virgin Mary mesmerized him. His deceased parents were atheists and had never visited any churches (vampires are not really welcomed in churches anyway). This was Kaname's first time being in one. When he was younger, he had read about them from one of his storybooks, A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. He had recalled reading something about baptism, caroling and sermons sessions. Even though the Kurans were somewhat pagans, they stressed on moral values and respect for other beings. Haruka and Juri were also pacifists. They strongly believed that a pureblood's power and position function was to govern their fellow vampires to strengthen peaceful coexistence between humans and vampires, avoiding any unnecessary conflicts.

Kaname knelt in front of the cross. He clasped both of his hands together and bowed his head to pray silently.

"Dear God, you may not see me as someone who is worthy of your protection, but please hear me out. Even though I have gained my freedom, I felt so lost. I have nowhere to go. My parents are dead and my little sister is far from my reach. Please have mercy on me and lead me from this confusion, I beg of you…"

Out of a sudden, a soft tap landed on his shoulder.

_Oh no, there is a person in here…_

Kaname retracted in response. He didn't know what to do. Too terrified of what's coming, the pureblood quickly raised his hands in front of him and bowed his head submissively hoping that it would appease the stranger. Subconsciously, he hissed in pain when the abrupt movement tore open one of his healing wounds on his scarred back.

"I'm really sorry for trespassing. I will leave now. Please don't hurt me," he begged.

"Chill out, there. I'm not hurt you," said a gentle voice.

He opened his eyes and saw a pair of Lilac looking at him. Unlike the ones he had seen before, they were radiating with concern and pure warmth. Those beautiful eyes belong to a silver haired boy. From his looks, it would seem to Kaname the boy was around his age with a difference of a year or two (in reference to human age, of course).

"Are you alright?" asked the boy, tracing his fingers along the pureblood's scarred back. Kaname flinched a little from the contact; flashes of Ichiou and his disgusting touch came haunting in his mind.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? " asked the boy again apologetically.

Kaname shook his head. The kid took it as a no and continued to inspect the crisscross scars on the pureblood's back.

"What terrible wounds! Where did you get these from? " he asked quizzically.

The pureblood averted his eyes away. His long fringe hid a faint blush on his milky cheeks. Kaname was touched by the boy's kindness. Rather than causing him harm, he was strangely concerned about his well-being.

Maybe this boy has not realized the pureblood's true identity yet, he told himself.

"It's alright if you don't wanna tell. But first, I need to take a look at your wounds."

Kaname was taken aback by the statement. The boy retrieved a bottle of oilmen and a roll of bandage from his pocket. Next, he tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and poured the oilment onto it.

"Don't worry, it's just antiseptic. This might sting a little, though," the boy explained as he moved facing Kaname's back.

The pureblood nodded again in consent. The boy gently dapped the cloth onto Kaname's abused skin. The young Kuran hissed a little as the medicine seeped into the open gashes. After treating the pureblood's wounds, he carefully bandaged his torso.

"There you go. These wounds will heal in no time."

Kaname murmured a soft 'thank you' to the generous stranger who had just helped him. He felt a little bit off of the current situation. His reflexes were still dulled by the anti-vampire drugs, making him unsure of what to do next. They were a long pause hovering between the two boys.

Finally, it was the boy who broke the ice after moments of awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing in place like this?"

Kaname silently debated to himself whether to tell the truth or not.

"Actually, I was finding a place to rest. Then, I came across this abandoned church. Earlier this morning, I was tracking in the nearby forest and accidently slipped," the pureblood lied, to be safe though his instincts told him that he could trust this boy.

"That would explain the wounds. I believed we have not introduced ourselves. I'm Zero from the Kiryuu Clan," said the silver-haired boy with a wide grin on his face, greeting the pureblood in a handshake.

"I'm Kaname. Nice to meet you," replied Kaname shyly as he shook Zero's hand.

"So, do you live around here? Do your parents know where you are right now?

"Not really… My parents had passed away two years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Kaname. It's alright, if you don't have any place to go, you are always welcome to stay at my house. My parents travelled a lot and are seldom at home. You can drop by for a visit if you want to."

"Thank you for the kind offer but I need to go," said the pureblood as he stood up. Kaname was stopped by Zero's grip.

"Hold on, you can't possibly go now. You're still injured," Zero retorted as he pulled his friend beside him.

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry but I have to leave now," he replied. He needed to leave the place as soon as possible before Ichiou's men tracked him down.

_I'm so sorry, Zero. If I could tell you the truth, I would. Please understand…_

"Listen, Kaname. You and I might have just met only a couple of hours but if you want any help, I'm always available. Here some money to spare. Go and do whatever you need to, k? " Zero gave in after he saw the desperate look on the pureblood's face. He wasn't about to stuck his nose into someone else's business. In fact, Zero trusted his friend's decision. In that short time, both children create a mutual understanding between themselves that could not be describe in words.

Kaname were touched by Zero's words. He hugged his friend in a bear crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, Zero. You have no idea how much this means to me," cried Kaname, tears of happiness stream down his cheeks.

_I will always remember you, Zero…_

The silver-haired boy caressed the pureblood's soft locks hair and whispered, "Take care, Kaname. I hope we meet again."

With that statement, both boys parted to their separate ways.

.

Unfortunately, the pureblood were unable to escape destiny. His journey was cut short when he was caught by Uriya Yamamoto, Asato's right hand man. Apparently, Ichijou's guard caught up to Kaname 's trail a two days after his escape and apprehended the young slave from his hiding place. After a feeble struggle, Kaname was retrieved back to Ichijou's mansion and was forced to relive the hellhole. As years go by, the fateful meeting with the boy name Zero faded; only tiny fragments of the incident remained somewhere in his mind…

.

Ten years have soon passed….

The two hunters stood in the dimly lit street, among the falling snowflakes that turned to mud as soon as they hit the uneven ground of the old stone paved street.

The older man had a vaguely inebriated look on his unshaved face, and nudged knowingly the silver-haired young one, pointing at the display window they were looking at, and making vulgar comments from time to time, in a way that embarrassed the other rather than helped him choose.

The silver haired hunter's gaze was lost on the farther end of the display window, where a dark haired vampire sat on a Louis XV armchair, with a regal look about him that set him distinctly apart from all the others.

Having his mind made up on his choice, Zero Kiryuu entered the "house" without knowing that he was about to reunite with person that he had met once upon a time at the abandoned church…

_A/N: You all know what happens next, right? *grins* For your information, the young Zero that was describe in the story was before the attack on the Kiryuu family. Kaname was also just separated from his family and was enslaved. After his escape, he hoped to find his sister, Yuuki who was protected by Cross Kaien at that time but with no avail. *hugs Kaname*_

_Check out for the upcoming chapters._

_Again, please read and REVIEW!_

_Thanks!_


	2. I Lay My Love on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special event gave Zero an opportunity to mend their severed relationship with a certain pureblood in the 'house'. An alternate universe set after chapter 18 of Sagakure's Cradle of Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continuous support to this series. Again I would like to remind you that I do not own any of the characters or plot used in this story. Also, this fanfic is yaoi based (Boy x Boy), so if you are not into these type of stories, please click the "Back" button now. 
> 
> Oh, please don't forget to drop me a review after you have finished. Thanks a lot!

The city bus came to its last stop before retreating back to the Central station. A group of adolescents and a few adult hunters exited the white vehicle after it halted. In contrast with the adults, the young hunters were beaming with excitement and enthusiasm. It was their first time being in the Blood District. Today was the day where these teenagers were legally qualified to enter the place. It was a custom for vampire hunters to visit this hotspot in facing their coming-of-age.

There was life after the sunset in the Blood District. Row of shops lighted up one by one, welcoming customers who are seeking some 'entertainment 'for the night. The teenagers' peering eyes browsed through display windows looking for potential merchandise to rent out for the night. After a quick survey, the boys decided to pick the corner lot shop situated in the east of town. The two storey building mimicked a cowboy fashioned shop decorated by wooden craving for its interior design.

An old lady greeted the newcomers at the reception, handling them a catalog of their services. After a brief discussion, they settled with a deluxe room with two aristocrats pleasure slave to entertain them.

While the leader of the group was filling the paperwork, another hunter approached the counter. He was wearing a plain black tee and a pair of jeans with a knapsack draped over his shoulder. The other receptionist, the male owner of the 'house' greeted him warmly, before handling him a set of forms to fill. The old lady acknowledged him with a smile and conversed with hunter while waiting for the boys to finish filling in theirs.

"Kiryuu-san! What a pleasure to have you again! I reckon you are requesting for your favourite again tonight? " said the lady, looking pleased to see their customer again. She and her husband had taken the hunter into liking. His frequent visits to the brothel had contributed quite a big proportion of their income and as well as their reputation.

"Is he available?"

"Yes. We just sent him upstairs. The pureblood just came back from 'repairs' this morning."

The silver-haired man gave an irritated frown before he quickly hid it behind his bangs.

_Shit, Kaname got hurt again, didn't he?_

"Did you guys hear that? They have purebloods here! " exclaimed the leader excitedly after he eavesdropped on the hunter's conversation with the old lady.

"That's great! I hear they are nasty but fun to 'play' with," his friend said in a suggestive tone.

Despite his composed looks, Zero Kiryuu was already boiling with anger inside upon hearing the youngster's words.

"You guys wanna try it out? I have extra cash with me," said the youngest member in the group as he pulled out a stack of green notes from his pocket

"Hold on your horses, boys. Kiryuu-san here had made an early booking. You just have to make do with these."

Zero smirked inwardly as he spotted at disappointment on the young hunters' faces. The leader of the group gave him a disgruntled look and continued to fill in their forms. A handler came to escort the group to their room, leaving him at the counter.

_Looks like preferential treatment do come in handy in times like this._

He also felt relieved at the same time, knowing how disastrous it would be if Kaname fell into their hands. The hunter knew how vicious youngsters can be towards vampires in the brothel. The incident a few days ago was still fresh in his mind – the image of Kaname collapsing on the floor when Zero came in the room. Guilt ate him alive when he found out that he had broken his promise, leaving the pureblood at the mercy of the tormentors that night.

Following that, he had saw the desperation running through the pureblood's actions to seduce him when Zero had accidently fed him with alcohol. That bitter episode taught the hunter a valuable lesson about the fake beliefs that the society that was embedded in him since young. It also toughened up the hunter's reserves to protect Kaname even more.

"Don't be disappointed boys. We are having the pureblood for auction in Market Square tommorow. You can try your luck then," said the old man patting the boy's shoulder.

"Seriously? Alright! We'll try again later then," replied the leader as he paid up the rent and joined his friends upstairs.

"Auction? What auction?"

"You have never heard of it, Kiryuu-san? Every year on this day, we will auction a few of our finest merchandises to public. The winner with the highest bid will get to spend a week with their prize in their residence. Of course, the rules still apply. The winner is solely responsible for the merchandise's condition within the period of leasing. A heavy fine will be imposed if there are any major damages on the merchandise at the point of return."

Zero was worried and happy at the same time. He could not distinguish which was more impactful. On one hand, the auction seemed like a good opportunity for him getting the pureblood out of this place, offering him a momentary respite. Zero did not have to worry about rushing back and forth to the Blood District every night after work, just to make sure Kaname was safe from any harm.

However, the hunter was unsure whether he was financial capable to win the auction. His frequent visits to the brothel have already begun to put a strain on his household expenditures. If he were to fork out an extra big sum for auction, it would certainly jeopardize his long term protection for the pureblood. Zero would not able to visit as often as he did now and that would pose a big problem for both the hunter and the pureblood.

Zero brushed his conflicting thoughts aside as he walked up the stairs, shifting his focus on meeting the pureblood.

.

The man grunted in pleasure when he found his release after hours of screwing up the battered body beneath him. A few minutes after recovering from his climax, the elder hunter quickly cleaned up and left. Hearing the sound of the door closing behind him, Kaname crawled up from the mattress. His whole body was in a mess especially his lower back. He tried to ignore the repulsive liquid streaking down his thighs as he slowly moved his swollen legs. His abused entrance was extremely sore from forceful multiple penetrations.

Kaname gritted his teeth when he folded his legs while trying to will the stinging sensation away. His demented healing abilities did not help much either. In the midst of pain, he suddenly thought of his silver hair savior. Strangely enough, the memories of the vampire hunter's presence gave Kaname strength to carry on whenever he was about to break down from face the brutalities of reality. He missed the Kiryuu-sama dearly after he had left two days ago for his hunting mission. The unforgettable moment that they had before Zero took off was still fresh in his mind. After a few rounds of playing chess, Kaname snuggled in the arms of the hunter while they chat about various topics from their childhood times and current issues. A part of him had a wishful thought that maybe his white knight would come tonight and relief him from this hellhole.

The creak of the room door suddenly disturbed his train of thoughts. His whole body tensed u, waiting for any handler or customer to drag him from the mattress and beat him for his disobedience. The damage done to his body was detrimental to the point where breathing hurts.

_Looks like this was another bad day_ , Kaname thought to himself. He closed his eyes shut, resigning to his fate. The pureblood could only hope that whatever punishment that the handlers or customers had installed for him, it would not add to the amount of damage that he had already received.

"Kaname! Kaname, are you okay?"

_Kiryuu-sama?_

The pureblood was taken aback by the hunter's voice. He opened his eyes and saw the pair of concerned amethyst eyes meeting his. Kaname crooked a smile and nod his head weakly in response to Zero's question. 

Maybe heaven had mercy on him after all.

Usually, Kaname would put up with whatever pain that customers inflicted on him and greet the hunter. But this time, he was in no condition to do so. The previous customer that rented him in the previous night had been awfully brutal. He had hit the pureblood's legs with a hammer, until he fractured his kneecaps, leaving him in excruciating pain.

Luckily for him, the handler who came to check on him was generous enough to report the truth about his condition; hence he was taken for an early retreat. However, the amount of blood given was too little to mend his broken legs. To make things worse, he was given a double dose of anti-vampire drugs, causing severe retardation to his healing powers.

Deep inside, Kaname was cursing his own weakness. He clenched his fists tightly, feeling deeply ashamed of the pathetic state he was in. He always got himself hurt so badly that the hunter had no choice but to patch him back each time they meet. The degree of dependency on the hunter's kindness was scaring him more. Being attached to Zero now would only bring a more bitter destruction once the hunter decided to end everything.

A soft whimper escaped the pureblood's lips at the terrifying thought. The silver haired man halted immediately, thinking that it was he accidently hurt him while testing his leg joints.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. This is gonna hurt a little. Please bear with me, okay? " he apologized.

Kaname nodded and watched silently as Zero continued his careful ministrations.

_You will never hurt me, Kiryuu-sama. I trust you._

The hunter straightened Kaname's legs slowly, checking for the severity of his injuries. It looks like the ligaments were torn and had yet to heal. Luckily, the bones have mended so the pain should be bearable now that otherwise. He could not imagine the amount of suffering that brunette had to undergo the last few days when the injuries were still fresh. He also suspected Kaname to have a few broken ribs from the swelling area at the vampire's lower abdomen.

The bluish black bruises marred the vampire made Zero saw red. He cursed the 'house' owner as well as the customers for mistreating this poor soul before him. Nevertheless, he also blamed himself for not able to shield Kaname from danger.

Zero grabbed his duffel bag from the divan and took out his first aid kit. The hunter then went to the bathroom and filled a basin of warm water with a piece of rag soaked in it before returning to the bed. Placing his upper arm around his shoulders and his waist for support, he helped a staggering Kaname to the bathroom. He lowered him onto a wooden stool near the sink where his medkit items were.

After placing Kaname was on the stool, he reached for the basin at the counter. He squeezed the soaked cloth in the water basin and started cleaning pureblood's body. He was very careful when he washed Kaname, avoiding any direct contact with his open wounds. He would ask the pureblood permission to continue or reassure him about his next move, trying his best to make him feel comfortable.

In Kaname's eyes, Zero was awfully considerate of his feelings. He felt his heart swelled with pure happiness watching the hunter cleaning him up. Who would believe that a low life slave like him could do anything in a hunter's presence without any apprehension about punishment? Not only would Kaname felt secured in the hunter's presence, he also felt special when the man showered him with unfathomed amount of kindness and affection.

Even in his wildest dreams, Kaname did not envisioned Kiryuu-sama kneeling in front of him, wiping his legs with the damp cloth. In the current society, this scenario was definitely not possible. Vampires were expected to serve others, not to be served.

After cleaning Kaname thoroughly, Zero shifted his attention to his injuries. He dipped a cotton bud into a bottle of antiseptic before applying them on his wounds. The hunter was furious when he spotted collective bruises marring the vampire's slender legs. At the same time, he was burning with guilt for failing to keep Kaname out of harm's way. The fact that Kaname was soon gonna be auctioned later that evening worried him even more.

Kaname, however, mistakenly took Zero's contrite expression as his fault. Irrational thoughts were playing in his mind, accusing him of burdening the hunter rather than being useful to him. He could feel his eyes watered, tears pooling up in his eyelids, threatening to overflow.

"Kaname? "

Zero voice caught the pureblood's attention. Kaname hid his head behind his brown bangs in a pathetic attempt to avoid the hunter's gaze. But that did not stop Kiryuu from caressing the saddened vampire in front of him. He caught a stray tear on his finger and wiped it away.

The next thing Kaname knew, he was in the arms of the hunter, sobbing hard. The wave of emotions that he feebly tried to contain came crashing down like a hurricane. He buried himself at the crook of Zero neck crying while being caressed his hair to comfort him.

No words were exchanged between them. Kaname's tears were enough to comprehend.

.

It was midnight when a handler's knocking on the door disturbed the serenity of their meeting.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you but you're time is up. I am here to collect the merchandise for auction."

Kaname flinched when he heard the handler's statement.

_So, it's that time again, huh? I guess I won't be seeing Kiryuu-sama for a while._

Reading the vampire's body language, Zero knew how dire the situation Kaname was in. After he packed his belongings, the hunter gave the vampire a reassuring hug before he turned to the door.

"Take care, Kaname," he whispered in his ear, stroking the soft strands one last time.

Kaname held onto his sleeves tightly and replied a soft "thank you"

_How I wish you would go and bid for me, Kiryuu-sama. But it will be too much to ask, isn't it?_

With every ounce of his strength, the vampire let go and followed the hunter to the door.

.

As he walked down the fleet of stairs, Zero's heart was ached. He felt so powerless to help the pureblood to escape this hellish nightmare. The thought of Kaname being in the hands of someone else for the next week or so made his stomach lurched. He was going to protect Kaname, no matter what happens, he swore to himself. Even if that means that he was going to make major sacrifice on his part.

To hell with money and job security!

Kaname is now his top priority.

TBC


	3. I'd Come for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the continuation from Sagakure's Cradle of Blood chapter 13, (spoiler: after Zero made a big mess on his broken promise towards Kaname). 
> 
> Summary: Zero found out that Kaname was about to be auctioned off at Hunter's Square and went to try his luck. To his dismay, the price that the pureblood was auctioned at out of his reach. What will Zero do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support so far. A big thank you to Yen-Girl and kimihearts for your feedback. Will try my best to update this story as frequent as I can. Love you lots! 
> 
> Drop me your thoughts and feedback when you're done reading. Please and thank you!

Zero Kiryuu tapped his fingers restlessly on the leather armrest. His patience was running out fast each passing second. All of his attention was focused on the ticking of the grandfather clock behind the counter. It was already half an hour past midnight but he had yet received anyone. Earlier on, the receptionist at the counter instructed him to wait at the waiting area, telling him that handler will be sent to escort the hunter to the designated location. However, the tea area was almost empty now - most of the customers have either went to the market square or went back home. At this rate, he might miss out on the auction. The irritated hunter finally made up his mind to look for the place himself and left the "house".

Zero strolled along the feculent streets of the Blood District, looking out for any signs of the event. He sported a large crowd in magnificent clothes, as if they were part of a masquerade ball of some sort. Among them were wealthy hunters - sybarites to be precise, who came and to try their luck in bidding for the **finest**   _merchandise_  from the popular brothels in the district.

Kiryuu vaguely remembered someone mentioned about the bid had heard aback at Hunter's headquarters - some of his nosy colleagues spread tales about the high ranking officials who compete ferociously for the best slaves in town. He had never paid attention to the minor details, however. All he knew of Conquerer's Night was that it was an annual celebration to commemorate the hunter's glorious victory against their immortal enemy, the vampires. The public auction was part of their plan to exert the vampires' humiliating defeat aside from the current slavery that was forced upon them.

His stomach churned when he recalled that some of his so-called 'lucky' colleagues boasted about their special invitations to attend august soirees organised by their superiors where they could have a taste of their bosses' prizes for the night. The sickening thoughts of lewd hands touching Kaname fueled Zero's anger even more, strengthening his resolve to save the beleaguered pureblood. He was surprised at growing protectiveness that he had on Kaname, confirming Ichiru's claim that his elder brother has developed a misplaced sense of possessiveness on an item in the brothel.

Ah, let him deal with the matter later. Now, he needed to get himself to the auction as soon as possible.

Let there be a miracle...

.

"But...Ichiou-sama. Fifteen million gold pieces was atrocious! Even the wealthiest sybarites can't afford it, sir! " replied the housekeeper in shock upon hearing the caller's unreasonable request.

"I'm sorry, but I have already made up my mind. That's the price that I'm willing to offer. I relented to lease you my chattel for dirt cheap price when I first brought him here, didn't I? So it's only fair that you compensate me for my "supposed" loss, don't you think so?"

"Alright, Ichiou-sama, I get the message. I will do as you request," replied the owner in defeat as he ended the call.

"Good. I will be there for the auction. Please do save a seat for me."

_Click._

The "house" owner clenched his fist in frustration thinking of the problem. Dealing with the suppliers was a pain in the neck especially the ones that still bound to their owners. Asato Ichiou was one of such cases. The man had dropped him a surprise visit a few years back and offered it to him without rental charges. In the absence of any legal documents, Kaname was technically still Ichiou's property. He could lose his main source of income if he did not comply with the man's wishes. The hunter has the right to take back his merchandise anytime and revoked the house's ownership of his good.

His hands were tied tight.

Literally.

 

.

Not far away from the "house", an elderly man sat in front of the fireplace, watching the red hot flames dancing. The crimson-orange light illuminated his spiky blonde hair and his wispy fringe. He crooked a sinister smile at the thought of the look on Kaname's face when he discovers that he was sitting ducks right from the start. With the amount of bid that was placed, it would be impossible for anyone to purchase Kaname, despite his pureblood status. His kind was awfully rare to find nowadays, hence justified the outrageous price tagged on him. Most of them were already sold to the upper class of the society in the earlier years of the war as private slaves and party performers.

The ex-vampire could feel his whole body burned as he visually drew upon his depraved fantasy on the things he would do later when his slave returns. He could invite his entire upperclassmen circles to an august banquet, making the pureblood main entertainment for the night. He would enjoy watching Kaname struggled helplessly against his restraints as he was whipped to obedience before forcefully taken repeatedly by a horde of horny guests. Of course, Ichiou would be the last to finish the job to complete the marking his slave with ultimate humiliation.

But that would be too easy on him, the elderly vampire thought.

Had Kaname not spend his past ten years in a brothel serving numerous customers at the price of a normal slave, not able to moment of respite from the torture and suffering her endured at Ichiou's dungeon in his early time of captive?

A public humiliation would be more or less have the similar impact as horrifying experiences that he experienced at the "house", with endless abuses reminding the brunet of the power Ichiou have over him despite being away physically. He would have no moment of respite with numerous customers "visiting" him each night, each with renew methods to torment or degrade him.

No... He would not show him any mercy.

The walls of patience that Ichiou built years ago were finally reaching its breaking point. The vampire could wait no longer. That accursed pureblood would pay for all the suffering that he had brought upon his poor grandchild due to his utter defiance. This time he would personally make sure he break Kaname to the point of no return, making him submit to the wishes by his own will.

Permanently.

The image of his slave sprawled broken on the floor with his body marred with the evidence of his pleasure and torture made his lower body burned with excitement. He would drink up Kaname's expression to its fullest before he exerted his victory and thrusting brutally into the sagged body beneath.

No doubt, the elder vampire was an expert when it comes to torture. He knew a farrago of torment techniques, which he had accumulated for the past few centuries of his early life while he was under the vampire's Intelligence Force. Indeed, even since he had adapted to his current life, masquerading himself as an influential public figure among the hunters, those knowledge were not necessary anymore.

Besides, it was too dangerous for the man to display any signs of his past that would expose his faux identity. It might take a lifetime of torment to break a person's will but if you play your cards right, even someone as strong willed as the pureblood would submit. He had proven that point quite clearly when he successfully wiped out the boy's rebelliousness, leaving him begging for his mercy in his cell.

However, Asato Ichijou was still not satisfied. The pureblood's downfall eight years ago could be justified by Kaname's young age. His childish naivety had led him to believe he could take anything that the old vampire threw at him and resist until the very end.

But now, it was a totally different matter. With his pride and dignity completely shattered to pieces through years of appalling experience, Kaname did somewhat accepted the reality that he was irrevocably bounded to his captive. However, the pureblood had not completely given up yet.

Underneath that submission mask that Kaname wore, there was still a fighting spark inside of him. A solid proof was Kaname's blatant retaliation that Ichiou observed each time the ex-vampire paid him a visit, regardless of abundant torture that was inflicted upon him.

Deep down inside, the man knew that he failed to conquer Kaname fully. Although he broke the pureblood down each time, the pureblood would recover back in the consecutive meeting. Ichiou could never understand the reason of his futile resistance, of what made Kuran bare his fangs at him all the time; other than his utter disdain towards the ex-vampire. For that, he vowed to himself, he would continue probing until he completely owned the pureblood wholly, both body and soul- no matter how long it takes.

_Wait for me, my slave. You are coming back home with me tonight..._

"Prepare the carriage, Izuru. We are headed to Blood District."

 

"Wow, there's a lot of people here…I wonder where Kaname's gonna be?"

Zero waded through the large crowd, pushing himself forward until he reached the end of the long queue with strenuous effort. The hunter paid no heed to the annoyed looks and accusing prattles around him as he barged through the line. He was definitely not in the mood to wait like any other ethical person. Someone's life was at stake here.

When he reached the edge, Zero saw a landscape of makeshift canopies built upon the once vacant site. They were lined up side by side in three long rows, each tent consist of six booths situated adjacently to each other. The booths offered a variety of things, ranging from ersatz goods to snacks which attracted countless visitors to the place. The hustle and bustle of the exhibition area reminded Zero of an atmosphere almost similar to a funfair's.

He walked over to the booth that read "Registration" and picked up a brochure. There were a listing of events and booths printed on each side of the paper. The hunter frantically searched for the location of the auction booth and quickly scanned its schedule.

Good, it has just started.

Without wasting another minute, he ran towards his destination.

.

"It's sold to the man with the grey overcoat for fifteen thousand gold pieces!"

Zero's heart was almost jumped through his chest when he heard the announcer's stentorian voice echoed off the wall. He popped his head in between the canvas flaps and saw a crowd gathering around the center stage. As silent as a mouse, the hunter crept into the tent and secretly blends in with the crowd like a chameleon. He took a vacant seat to the right corner in the third row, next to clean-shaven man with auburn hair and a receding hairline. He wore a dark brown,  _Affefe S.P_  branded double breast jacket over his yellow collarless shirt, with a  _Jacques Craen_  smoking pipe in his hand. From the way he dressed, Zero knew that the man was of nobility. The young hunter acknowledged his presence with a slight nod and sat down.

"Lad, are you new here? I haven't seen you before," enquired the man.

"Errr... yes. It's my first time attending one, sir," replied Zero nervously.

He might one of the experienced senior members in his team, but when it comes to addressing high ranking hunters, he's a total novice. Unlike some of his colleagues, Zero was not interested in mingling with the people from the top hierarchy. He detested being an opportunist, seeking attention and currying favors from these so-called public figures in hoping to seek a quick promotion were definitely not his call. Like his master, Yagari-sensei, Kiryuu believed in hard work and obtaining people's respect to excel in his career.

Sad to say, the hunter has been contradicting his beliefs lately. Ever since he had met Kaname, his daily routine was drastically changed. Late nights spent in the brothel in accompanying the brunet has caused serious repercussions onto his working life. The lack of sleep made Zero loses his temper easily even at the most minor things, much to his surprise – he himself was supposed to be a patience man. His job has become less insipid by the day as he found more about the clandestine truth of their nascent society, making him scrutinized the doctrine that was instilled in him since birth. Nevertheless, he tried his best to manage both of his work life as best as he could to make sure he has room to visit Kaname as frequently as possible.

His teammates back in the department did not disapprove of his sudden change of behavior and simply shrugged it off as a "temporary" problem. They knew of Zero's loner personality – he's pretty much reticent when it comes to his personal affairs. He rarely spoke to his friends about it –only the bare necessities. Based on his shadowed persona, his colleagues quickly surmised that his personal affairs were the root of the problem.

Furthermore, Zero's constant excellent performance spared him from being interrogated by his superiors. Clearly with both his background and records combined, there weren't any evidence to arouse suspicion against him.

However, if the hunters did find out about the truth, they would think he had gone completely nuts. A vampire hunter was supposed to hunt down vampires, not care for them. The current society would probably throw a fit if they knew about his attempts to protect the vampire he had befriended in the brothel. In addition to that, he had selflessly given him blood too - the ultimate offense of the Hunter's written law.

"Guess you are here to try your luck, eh boy? Well, I suggest waiting until the end. They always save the best for the last," chuckled the man softly.

Zero nodded again and shifted his attention towards the stage.

_Don't worry, Kaname. I won't forsake you._

_Even if it cost me._


	4. Good Things Comes To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero strengthened his resolve to save Kaname and tried to bid for the pureblood despite his financial constraint. Will there be a miracle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains non-con graphic and abuse. Please skip if you don't like this stuff. 
> 
> Author's notes: Please remember to review at the end of the chapter ya! Thanks!

The two security guards led Ichiou into the building and shut the door behind him. He knew that he should not be there while the auction was occurring, but who gave a damn? The elderly hunter practically owned the place. Besides lending his precious slave to the House, Ichiou had already forked out a large sum of his fortune to fund the seedy establishment. If it weren't for his generosity, they would have closed up shop a long time ago, given the accumulation of debts and the poor reception. It was thanks to his "philanthropic" contribution that the brothel was able to operate up to this point at all. As its benefactor, Ichiou had a number of privileges that he could claim from the shop owner, and beingfirst in line to hand pick his choice was one of them.

The place was packed with handlers who were busy preparing "merchandise" for the night's auction. Each of the slaves had been given a dose of anti-vampire drugs as an extra precaution before they were queued up for inspection. Any disfigurements and anomalies sported were "re-corrected" with the necessary procedures. Like cattle in a slaugtherhouse, the slaves were graded before being sorted into their respective cells. The tortured screams fell on deaf ears because Ichiou had ceased to care about his kin ever since he changed his identity after undergoing a forbidden spell. He was no longer a blood thirsty vampire that feasts on human blood but a noble class hunter working at the top of the hierarchy in the Hunters' Association.

Ichiou walked further down in search of his prized item. He found Kaname, drugged and locked up in a rather spacious cell at the end of the hallway. His hands and feet were tied together with hunter-charmed shackles. A code was imprinted on his left calf, hidden underneath the black thong he was wearing.

"Hello, Kaname. You look so  _good_ today," Ichiou said, licking his lips dry as he waited for one of the prison guards to unlock the cell.

The sexual innuendo in ex-vampire's tone made Kaname's skin crawl.

_What is Ichiou doing here?_

Still weak from a heavy dose of the anti-vampire drug, Kaname tried to overcome his semi-conscious state. He squinted his eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of multiple distorted images of Ichiou. Suppressing the urge to throw up caused by his throbbing head, he tried to focus on the immediate danger in front of him. The pureblood's hands balled into tight fists, clamping his fingernails down into his palm to keep himself aware. He recited a self-assuring mantra in his head, hoping that the man would not do him any harm, as slim as his chances were.

Before he knew it, Ichiou was inside his cell with him.

Alone.

Kaname jerked his face away when Ichiou traced his fingers along his jaw line. Ichiou took it as an act of defiance and backhanded the slave immediately. The heavy slap burned the pureblood's cheek but didn't leave a mark.

"Have you forgotten the rules I've taught you, Kaname? Never act unless you are ordered to," spat Ichiou, backhanding his slave again. He grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked it down, forcing the brunette's eyes to meet his. The ex-vampire cocked his head to the side and lowered his head to lick a trickle of blood at the side of Kaname's bruised mouth. Ichiou shuddered when he tasted the coppery substance under his tongue, savoring Kaname's pure blood.

_Oh, how he missed drinking blood!_

Ichiou continued to explore his slave's gorgeous body, arousing disturbing feelings upon the exhausted pureblood. His clammy fingers played along the contours of his torso, making sure not to miss his nipples hidden underneath the leather. Kaname suppressed a whimper when the green-eyed hunter squeezed them into hardened nubs and lavished them with his tongue. His lower region was not spared either – Ichiou's free hand groped him from behind. Unable to do anything except bear it, Kaname gritted his teeth and cursed silently, enduring the despicable ministrations. Humiliation scorched his soul as Ichiou's conditioning kicked in and his body showed signs of betraying him. "This is who you really are, Kaname…A slutty whore who can't resist his master's touch…"

By the time Ichiou was done pleasuring Kaname, the pureblood's self hatred had multiplied tenfold. Nevertheless, there was still a spark of fury was burning inside of Kaname, clearly reflected in his hazel eyes. He defied Ichiou many times that it had become instinctual for the pureblood to fight his most hated adversary right to the very end. The man had robbed him of his family and threw the whole vampire race to the gallows. What's more, Kaname was powerless to bring Ichiou to justice. The sly vampire's escape plan had been flawlessly executed – with the abuse of ancient magic, he kept his vampiric power suppressed and now reigned supreme as one of the Hunters' Association executives.

Despite the scarring punishments Ichiou had inflicted on his slave, the pureblood remained as defiant – a fact that puzzled the ex-vampire. Not that he has any problem with that, of course. It thrilled Ichiou greatly to know that Kaname continued to resist him – it meant that he could extract pleasure from each "teaching" session he had with the pureblood, making his victory complete the day when Kaname was truly broken.

"Stop fighting it, my slave. You  **are** coming back with me tonight, by all means. I  **will**  make sure of it," assured the elder vampire. He whisked away with an evil crackle, sending shivers down Kaname's spine and crushing the brunette's heart. Kaname knew that his fate was sealed. Unless a miracle occurred, the pureblood would have to relive the nightmares that he had undergone during his early captivity in Ichiou's basement.

.

"300 gold pieces, sold! What a splendid bid!"

_Why hasn't Kaname come out yet? Did I come too late?_

Zero's heart was thumping erratically. He took a quick scan at the itinerary in his hand, looking for any signs of the queue.

No luck.

There was no description whatsoever of the "merchandise" offered written on the piece of yellow paper he was holding. Only the names of brothels that took part in the auction were listed; completely unhelpful. Zero crushed the paper in frustration and threw it away.

_Calm down, Zero. You only missed the beginning of the auction. Like the man said, they're going to bring out the best ones at the end. There's no way that you could have missed Kaname._

Clinging onto his withering hope, the silver-haired hunter forced himself to wait. His amethyst eyes never left center stage, keeping track of the numbers of merchandise that came and went, hoping that somehow he could find out when Kaname will be showcased on stage.

One by one, slaves were auctioned off. Zero shifted from one foot to other and back again as he looked the second hand of his wristwatch, fighting to remain his composure. The whole process seemed so awfully slow. The turmoil he felt made him question himself. How on earth did a slave – a  _vampire_  – have such a huge impact upon the hunter? After all, they are born enemies, weren't they?

Zero admitted that he was confused when he first encountered Kaname at the house. But after countless visits, the silver haired hunter had managed to sort out his feelings towards the beleaguered vampire. Despite the society's teachings, Zero saw Kaname as nothing more than an abused soul who deserved to live. The last few times, spending late nights with the vampire made him look through the other's eyes, clearing all doubts that filled his head. Kaname, like the rest of his kin, was not a mindless monster driven by purest instincts, but a living, breathing creature with emotions. Vampires, Zero knew, feel shame, pain, and fear, just as humans do. Had the hatred of vampires dwelled so deeply within humans that it blinded them from the truth?

"And now, we have the returning hot item of the year. Here it is, 091256!"

The loud applause shook Zero off his musings. A handler led a brunette haired vampire onto the stage. The hunter recognized those sad, beautiful eyes immediately. It was the person for whom he'd been waiting. As he moved towards the center of the stage, Zero could see Kaname's face more clearly. The leather suit fit his body perfectly, outlining the curves and contours of his androgynous figure. A silver collar with a gold tag was fastened around his neck, baring his code number. The handler who led him on stage gestured at Kaname to heel, clipping the leash he was holding to a link embedded in the wooden flooring.

"091256 will start bidding from fifteen million gold pieces. Exquisite merchandise with a fine price. Anyone care to bid? "

The excitement in the crowd died down. There were a silent pause followed by unsatisfied grunts and comments.

Zero's heart stopped beating.

He hadn't been expecting such a high price, though he knew Kaname was worth it. He could deal with a million gold pieces at most. Not even a lifetime of work and overtime could cover  _fifteen_  million gold pieces.

"Fifteen million gold pieces for a slave?"

"What an outrageous price!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. This merchandise is privately owned property on loan for two weeks. It is clearly a reasonable price to pay for a pureblood vampire. Plus, the owner added a guarantee for a full refund if he does not meet your expectations. "

The explanation given by the auctioneer managed to quell the crowd for a while, but it wasn't persuasive enough for them to continue bidding.

"If there is no one interested in bidding, we shall withdraw the item."

Kaname's eyes were downcast, and he shrugged his weakened shoulders. Ichiou was right. He'd been a sitting duck from the very start. That bastard must be hidden somewhere in the crowd now, feasting upon his demise. How dare he dream of escaping his fate? His stubbornness against accepting the bitterness of reality had cost him more despair and hopelessness. With his price that high, there was no way anyone could afford him, even if that person was the richest man in town. Who would spend half of his fortune, if not all, to buy a slave just to satisfy his own pleasure?

On the other side, Zero clenched his fists tight and gritted his teeth. Kaname's miserable look pierced through his heart like a thousand knives. He cursed his uselessness under his breath.

_Damn! Why must everything be so hard for him_? All he ever wanted was to give Kaname a taste of freedom, even it  _was only for two weeks._ To show him a world without hatred and suffering outside the hellhole to which he was condemned. Was it that grave a sin to offer temporary salvation to a vampire?

Seconds passed while the conflict raged inside him.

_You gave him your word, remember? You promised him that you'd protect him no matter what._

_Are you crazy, hunter? It's 15 million gold pieces! Where the hell are you going to get that amount of money? You think money grows on trees?_

_Think about how much pain you will spare Kaname if you buy him._

_What about Yagari-sensei? He will be furious!_

_It's now or never, Zero. DO IT!_

The tears in Kaname's eyes were the straw that broke the camel's back. As he was turning away to leave the stage, Zero raised his hand and shouted.

"Wait, sir! I'll take the slave for 15 million gold pieces."

The crowd turned silent again. All eyes fell upon the silver hunter, including Kaname's. Zero didn't miss the look of gratitude in the vampire's gaze.

"I'll take him for 15 million pieces," Zero repeated as he went up the stage's steps.

"Oh… well, congratulations, sir!"

The crowd applauded when the auctioneer shook the hunter's hand.

He led Zero to the edge of the stage and whispered, "Now, if you could follow me to make your purchase, sir."

The silver haired man took one last look at Kaname before he was escorted to another booth by the announcer.

_Don't worry, Kaname. I have you. You're safe…_

.

"So, you want a loan for 15 million gold? Well, we could help you with that, but by the look of your financial records, you aren't eligible for the loan."

"What if I get myself a few overtime jobs? Would that be sufficient? " Zero asked. His furrowed eyebrows formed noticeable creases on his forehead.

_Why are they being so troublesome? Screw these bloodthirsty money lenders and their policies…_

"Sorry, man. The collateral that you're offering is too risky. I suggest you refute your winning and we will return your deposit."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" he asked, a little desperate, "I'm really,  _really_ interested in purchasing that merchandise."

"Look, kid. It's impossible. Even if I make an exception for you, the rules say you have to pay 60% as a down payment to get the item," the man said bluntly, irritated by Zero's pestering.

"If that's the case, I…"

"Give him what he wants. I'll pay for it."

He recognized the person immediately from his thick accent, but Zero was still dumbfounded when he saw a large suitcase slammed on the desk. Helooked up and saw a man standing beside him. He had been next to Zero when he came into the auction a few hours ago.

"May I know who you are, kind sir?" asked the skinny man with a sheepish smile. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he opened the gold-filled suitcase.

"An acquaintance. Now, can you give me the necessary documents? I'm running out of time. And my wife's waiting for me, if you know what I mean…" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, sir… Of course."

The only thing Zero could catch at a glance from the man's writing was his name.

_Noboru Ryota._

Why did that name ring a bell?

"Here you go kid. Go claim the prize at the booth over there. See ya…"

"Erm.. Wait, sir! How can I repay you? Can give me your bank account number so I can deposit the money once I get home."

"Don't worry about it. Consider this a gift from me to the Kiryuu family. I owe them big time."

The next thing Zero knew, the auburn haired man disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Incoming Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of the auction had a strange effect on Kaname. Sea of emotions conflicted each other in pureblood's heart, uncertain of his future, now that he was on his way to see his new master.

The sky was overcast the blood district with dark, ominous clouds. A crash of thunder rumbled in a distance, a queue for its inhabitants that a storm would follow sooth. The crowd at Hunter Square started to disperse as the auction came to end. One by one took off and seek shelter at the nearest shops it started to drizzle. Some went home straight to avoid being caught in the heavy rain while others visited the nearby bar to celebrate their winnings. Those who left empty-handed visited the rows of Houses across the street.

The flesh trade at the Blood District was so brisk that most of the brothels were fully occupied despite not having their best selling merchandise on short term rental. Hordes of hunters who were overwrought by their loss at the auction in Hunter's Square channeled their frustration at the slaves that were available at the store. This was good news for the greedy brothel owners who do not think twice to earn extra bucks from their demanding customers. At the basement, leftover slaves were dragged out of their cells by handlers and sent to their respective rooms. Those who were not so experienced were assigned to customers waiting at the tea area.

Kaname tried to mute out the screams and heinous laughter of hunters in the background as he staggered limply across the tea area. The pureblood was still disoriented after second round of inspection. He was given another heavy dose of anti-vampire drugs as a pre-caution. The handlers feared that Kaname would somehow used his powers against them later when they transport him to another location. A tracker was placed on his newly replaced collar for safeguard. The fastened collar on Kaname's neck could only be removed by his customer or any personal of the house. At any attempt to escape, the collar will send a single to the hunter's HQ surveillance before binding spell embedded in his taming mark kicks in and paralyse the wearer.

Kaname cringed from the searing pain emanating on his left thigh. His taming brand was reinforced with a stronger hunter spell, rending the vampire weak at the mercy of the handlers. These are one of those times that Kaname feared the most. With his current state, he was vulnerable to any assault by handlers. Sometimes they left him so bruised in the aftermath that he was unable to move even an inch. His customers would then lashed out their frustration on the pureblood, punishing him for being unfit for service.

Luckily, this time the handlers were too bogged down with burgeoning number of customers at the House and left him alone.

A small commotion broke out at the check-in counter and caught Kaname's attention. A female slave with long straggly black hair was seen trashing violently from customer's iron grip. A patch of blue black blemished her flawless porcelain skin. Judging by her rash behavior, Kaname guessed that the girl was still fresh from capture. She could be easily a week or two week old. Usually the House would let new captives to undergo a period of intense training before allowing them into service in order to minimise service dissatisfaction, but given the shortage of slaves the owners would fully utilised all the remaining resources that they have in order to reap extra fortune from desperate customers.

To his surprise, she somehow managed to shove the man away from her and bolted. Her success was short-lived when she tripped after a few steps and fell near where Kaname stood.

"Help me, please. Don't make them take me away... Please..." the vampire girl begged frantically as she held the pureblood's leg.

Kaname was caught off guard by her sudden actions and froze. Her desperate plea struck a chord deep down his heart. The pureblood was once in her position. Frail and small, Kaname was no match against the handlers at the House. His demented tormentor, Ichiou took him out of his underground prison and placed him at the brothel hoping to degrade him further. Kaname remembered fighting tooth and nail when he was but the years of abuse was slowly weighting him down.

Realisation soon hit him that there was no way out from the nightmare he was constantly living in. The flames of his fighting spirit was soon replaced by an overpowering instinct to survive. Why is the point of fighting a losing battle? Wouldn't it be better to play along until a window of opportunity opens? Those thoughts of encouragement kept Kaname going while keeping his demons at bay.

However as days turned into months, months into years, Kaname's outlook for the future became more uncertain. The amount of torture he was forced to endure in the House was wearing him down both physically and mentally. Like tidal waves crashing down the seashore, Kaname was losing himself in an endless spiral of darkness each time a hunter entered his room and sexually assaulted him until that fateful night when he met Zero.

Zero's presence was truly god sent. Since day one, the hunter has been exceptionally kind to him. He was the only one who treated him like a sentient being. The hunter's presence was welcoming, shedding light into Kaname's darkened days. He made so many things which were impossible to a vampire seemed so normal for the pureblood. They talked, bathed and played chess together like any normal person, each finding solace in other's presence.

The sight of a hunter mingling with a vampire was heresy against the current hunter dominated society. Any act of fraternising with the enemy is to be dealt with swiftly either exile or death. The unspeakable consequence detering many from breaking the rules. However, the thought was quickly dismissed whenever Zero came to visit Kaname and called his name. What awed Kaname the most was the fact that the hunter has never once taken advantage of him even though he had every right to.

For the pureblood, Kiryuu-sama was his long awaited opportunity. Even though the pureblood had some minor reserves against the hunter's "fake" kindness, Kaname truly believed in Zero. The hunter have proofed him wrong couple of times, coming to his aid whenever the pureblood was at his lowest. As a result, Kaname became more and more attached to Zero. He practically lived to see the hunter each day. Pain and humiliation soon became a secondary matter. He would bear them all just to see his saviour every day.

With a heavy heart, Kaname averted his eyes away from the female vampire. He could not afford to take any chances now that he was just few hours away from his temporary freedom. If Kaname were to respond, the people in the House might mistaken him as her accomplice and withdraw him from sale. The selfish thought of losing his only chance to see Kiryuu-sama scared him more than being caught and punished by the House.

Infuriated with the slave's misbehavior, her angry customer pried her away from Kaname. The man gave her two heavy slaps and dragged the slave girl upstairs. Her pitiful cries ended when he shoved his merchandise into a vacant room and slammed the door shut.

A tinge of guilt washed over Kaname with a mix of relief. If the pureblood were at his normal state, he would come to the girl's aid without any hesitation. But given the current situation, Kaname was as equally helpless. It was good enough that no one took the fiasco seriously and framed Kaname for defying the House's orders.

Kaname shuffled behind the handler quietly as the teenager led him to backyard. A Russian Kibitka was parked at the pavement where workers were busy loading a coffle of slaves into the metal transporter. One of the attendants jotted down Kaname's serial number and blindfolded him. He continued to fasten a horsebit gag, forcing the pureblood to breathe shallowly avoiding the metal piece to cut deeper into his wounded gums.

Kaname's heart thumped wildly when he heard the postilion snapped the horses' reins into action. A mixture of feelings washed over Kaname as the carriage moved bringing him one step closer to him to Kiryuu-sama. Kaname was overwhelmed with anxiousness, impatiently waiting to see his saviour's face once again. At the same time he was terrified of what to expect.

Now that he was no longer at the House Zero has no reason whatsoever to hold back if he decided to break the pureblood completely. There was no need for them to play anymore elaborated games once Kaname stepped into Zero's territory. What he feared the most was the unravelling truth when Zero unmasked himself, showing his true colours to Kaname's dismay.

The hunters that came to the brothel always took what their wanted, whether in form of pleasure or inflicting pain on the vampire. With all the horrors that Kaname was forced to live in had conditioned Kaname to be mindful of Zero. His pureblood instincts was always on alert mode, making Kaname assumed that Zero was merely playing with him before he decided to put the end to it. It must be entertaining for the hunter to watch a foolish vampire to willingly give himself up for Zero. By feeding Kaname with beautiful, deceitful lies and facade of kindness, the pureblood's surrender would make Zero's victory more complete and whole.

But beyond the stark truth, the pureblood hoped, even for a little for a miracle to happen. Regardless what his instincts were telling him, Kaname truly believed the genuine act of Zero's kindness. The coldness of the weather lulled Kaname into momentarily daydream. He pictured he and Zero sitting in front of the warm fireplace with the hunter's strong arms wrapped around him. His calloused yet gentle hand caressing his face while whispering nothings in his ear, making Kaname's cheeks coloured in shades of red.

_Ah... If only such dreams exist, how wonderful life could be.._

.

"Kiryuu?! Oi, Kiryuu, answer me!"

Zero startled when Kishie shook his shoulders roughly trying to get his attention. He snapped out of his daze and quickly picked up the stack of papers which he dropped earlier on from the floor.

"I have been calling you for the pass few minutes. Tsk, tsk.. Are you so into your girlfriend that you became  **so**  distracted in your work? ", teased his senior while helping Zero to arrange the disheveled pieces of paper into place.

" I don't see how my thoughts are any of your concerns," retorted Zero whilst giving Kishie a dirty look, wishing that his senior would cut him some slack and mind his own business.

"Well, it concerns me when you lose focus on the job. Is it me or you looked extremely tired lately? Lucky for you, I have coaxed Big Boss over there to approve your leavewith my charming looks."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Kische. You're not her type."

Despite being irritated by his friend's pesky comments, Zero was glad to have a colleague that cares. He was a happy-go-lucky person who only cared about getting the job done for the day. He was an advocator of task efficiency, had never to ask his subordinates to stay back longer that was necessary. This benefited Zero greatly as he would be able to go back on time and spend longer hours at the Blood District.

Kiryuu simply shrugged his superior's question off with "too many late nights" excuse and continue with his paperwork. The hunter did not miss the suggestive tone of Kishe's soft chuckle when he counselled him on how to woo ladies without having to sacrifice his private time.

Zero's pale cheeks burned crimson when Kishe continued on describing obscene things that Kiryuu could consider partaking in bed. He quickly covered his hands on Kishe's mouth to stop him from spewing more nonsense that would make others looking at him funny. The silver haired hunter even made his senior swore to keep his mouth shut and warned him not to spread rumors about him and his make believe girlfriend.

"Relax, Kiryuu.. I won't tell a soul. I will just inform the rest that you are away for an undercover mission. Something about investigating an underground conspiracy among elite vampires whom planned to rebel against the hunters. How does that sound?"

Though the excuse that Kishe made up seemed a bit far-fetched, it was somewhere near the truth. Zero took few extra days to accompany a vampire at his summer house taking advantage of the absence of his family members. Ichiru was off with his band setting to perform in a gig for a month in another state while Yagari-sensei happened to be away for training newcomers.. Unless there is a late minute change of plans, Zero have the whole house to himself without having to worry of hiding Kaname's presence from them.

In fact, his supervisor's credibility as the second in command in the Investigation Bureau would give enough weight in explaining Zero's sudden disappearance from office. Furthermore, given his excellent track record and his reputable background, no one will dare to question his actions. Satisfied with the given suggestion, Zero crooked a smile which made Kische went all hyper again. These is one of those rare moments where Zero actually let his guard down and Kische was going to savour every second of it, even though it ended up with Kiryuu screaming at him to bugger off.

.

The sound of wine glass shattered startled everyone in the living room. The master of the mansion was furious when he heard that his precious item had been stolen by another bidder.

"How dare him? That old fart gave me his word to hike up the price so that no one would be able to buy him. And yet... Arghh!"

Another piece of china broke as it hit the hard ground.

"But Ichiou-sama, he did exactly what you told him to do. The pureblood was offered for 15 million gold pieces when he was brought to the stage. "

"Are you telling me that some low class hunter waltz into Hunter Square and took out 15 million gold pieces from his pocket to place the bid. What bullshit! Unless he's from a renowned family, he won't be able to buy any high class slaves with the pennies he earned for living in the first place?!"

"I'm not sure where he got his money from Sir, but I can assure you that there was no trickery involved, Sir. The officer in charge verified his documents and issued an ownership certificate for him. I saw it with my own eyes!" replied the attendant in defense.

Despite having his doubts, Ichiou nevertheless could not discard the outcome of situation. A hunter has crossed him and won the auction fair and square. As far as he know, no one from his circles would interfere with plans given that he has enormous political influence on the Board of Directors. Ichiou would not hesitate to strike anyone down if they were to pose a threat to him.

The possibility of Kaname conspiring against him came but left quickly. The idea of a hunter putting himself in the line of fire just to save a vampire is underheard of. Moreover, for the person to spend a huge fortune to help a vampire to escape was even more unbelievable.

"I want you to check up on the profile of the winner. Make sure no one knows about this or you'll be sorry that you messed up my ride to Hunter Square. Understood?! "

His servant nodded his head and left, fearing that Ichiou would further nagged him for his mistake. Further annoyance to his Master could leave him jobless, if he was not careful enough.

The ex-vampire slumped down against his armchair after watching his idiotic attendant exited the hallway. He took another shot of whiskey to calm down his agitated nerves. Being in a human body could be so draining, especially when one is emotionally disturbed...

_I let you get away this time, Kaname... But soon, you will fall back in my arms again.. You can bet on that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to drop me a review after you have finished reading, kays? Thanks for your patience and continuous support for this series...


End file.
